Sleepy Story
by starclouds
Summary: One shot. The twins couldn't sleep and they ask mommy and daddy for an interesting bedtime story. Made out of boredom and may not make sense. But thanks for reading and review please! :P


_**Disclaimer:**__ This story was written for the sole purpose of entertainment only. No infringement of copyrights. I don't own The Nanny or any of the characters mentioned in this story. Credits duly acknowledged to the writers and creators that were involved in any way to The Nanny._

**Sleepy-story **by starclouds

Fran and Max Sheffield found themselves waking up to tear-stained faces of two three-year-olds peering out on top of them. Jonah and Eve were on their parent's bed, each one holding up a kid's flashlight and both of them crying their eyes out. Jonah had his face inches away from his mother, apparently checking if she was awake.

"Jonah, baby…" Fran muttered sleepily as she sat up in bed, "why are you and Eve out of your beds?"

"And crawling on top of us?" Maxwell added, his eyes squinting from the light of the flashlight.

"M-m-mommy! Daddy!" Eve cried, crawling closer to her father. "Jonah and me are scared! There are monsters under our bed!"

Jonah being scared himself, managed to cry out the same thing. "We went to Brighton's room so we could sleep with him but it was so dark… and… and… he wasn't home!"

Eve continued to babble, "Then we went to Gracie's room because she was there and she will let us sleep with her but she didn't open her room! Mommy, the monster got Grace! She didn't open her room!"

Maxwell laughed. Fran sighed. "Max! You're scaring them." she muttered in his ear.

"Sorry. It's just funny." Maxwell replied, suppressing his laughter.

"Eve, Jonah… honey, Gracie wasn't taken by any monster. Maybe she's just so tired that she didn't hear you knocking on her room." Fran started, "You remember her telling you that you guys can't play in her room today because she has to study?"

The two kids nodded their head. They remembered Grace telling them that they can't play or run around in her room because she has a lot of things to do and she would be mad if they messed around with her.

Maxwell took Eve and sat her on his lap, "So, Grace must have fallen asleep in her bed and she didn't open her room. Now, why were you two scared out of your room? There are no monsters under your bed or in the closets."

Jonah settled himself comfortably beside his mother and looked at his dad. "But we heard something moving under my bed!"

Fran ran her fingers in her little boy's head. "Do you want me and your daddy to look at what's under your bed?" Jonah nodded. Fran slid out of the bed and so did Max. The twins followed their suit and padded their way after their parents. Max opened the bedroom and looked inside.

"They must've run wild in here." He whispered to his wife after seeing the mess inside the twins' room. The sheets were all askew, their comforters and blankets completely thrown off and their toys scattered all over.

Fran took in the sight of the place. "Oy. This place looks REALLY BAD." She whispered back. "Okay. Jonah, daddy's going to look under your bed, okay?" Fran shoved Max towards Jonah's bed, commanding him to look under the covers. Max pushed the bed skirt up and pulled out a wind up toy moving under the bed.

"Jonah, you forgot to put your toys back in your toy chest. Look, it scared you and your sister." Maxwell said, putting the toy back inside the toy chest at the foot of Jonah's bed.

"I'm sorry daddy." Jonah said with his brown puppy-dog scared eyes. He and his sister were clinging to their mother's legs and have immediately stopped crying when they saw what scared them.

"Alright babies, back to bed. Both of you." Fran said, prying the twins off her.

"No, mommy!" Eve pleaded and clung on to her. "Can we sleep with you and daddy tonight?"

Fran shot Maxwell a confused look and Max returned the same thing. He picked up Eve from Fran's leg and Fran picked up Jonah herself. "Sweetheart, why do you want to sleep in our room?" He asked. "You know there are no monsters under your bed, it was just your toy."

"But we still want to sleep with you and mommy!" Eve insisted.

"Fran?"

"I'm okay with it."

"Fine." Maxwell decided, "But only tonight okay? Tomorrow, you and your brother will be back in your room."

"Okay." The twins agreed with a huge grin as they walked back to their parent's room.

"But you two have to clean up your rooms and get everything fixed okay?" Fran told her twins, who simply nodded their agreement. It seems they don't have a choice anyway.

Fran and Max settled Jonah and Eve on their bed. The two were bickering on who gets to sleep on whose side.

"I'm sleeping on mommy's side!" Eve declared.

"I'm sleeping on daddy's side!" Jonah said so himself.

"And your daddy and I will be sleeping beside the two of you." Fran said, slipping under the covers beside the two; and Maxwell doing the same.

"Mommy, can you tell us a story?" Jonah asked, cuddling beside his father.

"What story?"

"Tell us about the day we were born!" Eve exclaimed, settling herself beside her mother.

"Why would you want to know about that?" Maxwell wondered out loud, his arm draping over his children over to Fran's waist, his head propped up on one elbow.

"Because we don't know that story!" The twins said together and giggled.

"What do you want to know in the story?"

"All of it!" Jonah said, flashing one of his smiles that made him resemble his daddy.

Fran smiled. "Okay. Here goes. One day in May, me and your daddy were planning and preparing for a party. We were going to celebrate our first anniversary."

"What's an anniversary?" Jonah asked.

"It's the day your mommy and I got married." Max explained and continued the story. The twins didn't even know what marrying was but didn't mind the word their father just said. "Anyway, during the party, your Aunt C.C. felt bad so she ran out of the party and your mommy went after her so she'd feel better."

"But then something happened. The elevator where me and Aunt C.C. were got stuck! Your daddy was very worried for me then."

"So, did you know what daddy did?" Maxwell asked his son, tickling him on his belly.

"No, daddy! What did you do?"

"I got someone to open the elevator doors so that mommy and Aunt C.C. can go out."

"That man must be really, really strong daddy! He's like Superman!" Eve said in amazement. Maxwell continued.

"While mommy was inside the elevator with Aunt C.C., she felt something painful in her tummy!"

"Why did it hurt?" Eve asked.

Fran giggled and remembered that moment in her life. "Well, you two were about to go out. That's why my tummy hurt."

Eve snuggled closer. "I'm sorry mommy. Did me and Jonah hurt you?"

"No, angel." Fran stroked her hand on Eve's cheek. "That's how all mommies feel when they're about to have their babies."

"Oh. That doesn't sound good."

Maxwell chuckled. "So, I had to get mommy to the hospital because she was about to have both of you. Mommy was screaming very, very loudly."

"She was?" Jonah was giggling as he imagined his mother screaming. He turned towards his father and looked at him. "You must've been covering your ears then, daddy!"

Maxwell looked at his son surprisingly and laughed. "Now that you mentioned it, I don't know why I didn't."

Fran rolled her eyes and smacked Maxwell's hand. "Oh, come on, Max. You know my voice is very soothing." Maxwell rolled his eyes. "So anyway, when I got to the hospital, the doctor said I had to rest a while so I will be strong when I get you two out. Everybody was there in the hospital. Maggie, Brighton and Gracie were there. So were Nana and your great-grandma Yetta, and your Aunt C.C. and Uncle Niles…"

"Uncle Niles and Aunt C.C. got married while you two were born." Maxwell chuckled at that memory.

"What's married?" Eve asked incredulously.

Max looked at his daughter. "Well, it's when two people who really love each other and decide that they should be together forever."

"So did you and Mommy get married?" Jonah asked.

"Oh course son. But that's another story to tell."

"Uh, yeah. Anyway, the doctor said it was time for one of you to come out… so mommy had to push, and push and push!" Fran animatedly told the story, tickling each of the children in their bellies, and now were giggling very hard.

"And who came out?" Maxwell continued to tickle Jonah. The two shook their heads. "Jonah! Boy, did you cry really loudly then."

Jonah giggled. "I'm sorry. Was I as loud as mommy? Then what happened?"

Fran picked up the story again. "Yeah, you were. Then the doctor told me I had to push again. It was harder this time because somebody didn't want to come out yet." Fran's fingers were playing on Eve's tummy until she tickled her. "But she came out anyway, didn't you Eve?"

Eve giggled at her mother. "So there were the two of you, out in the world. Everyone was so happy and then the doctor put you on my chest so your daddy and I can see what beautiful babies we have."

"And that's the story of how you were born." Maxwell finished, pulling up the comforter up to the twin's chests. "Now, the two of you should go to bed or we're not going to tell any more stories. Okay?"

"Okay. Good night, Daddy. Good night, Mommy."

"Good night, Jonah and Eve." Fran and Max said as they kissed the twins on their heads as the two drifted off to sleep.

Maxwell breathed a sigh of relief, watching their chests rise and fall rhythmically. "That's over. I was wondering where they got the idea of asking us that story."

"Hmmm. I don't know." Fran leaned over and kissed Maxwell gently but passionately. "But that's over and done with. You and I, have to sleep."

Maxwell kissed her back. "Mm-hmm. Good night, sweetheart. Dream of me tonight, will you?"

"You too. I love you, Max."

"I love you too, Fran." Max replied as the two of them fell back to sleep.


End file.
